Not Alone
by Silia Valentine
Summary: Après la disparition d'Anna, Dean remet en question sa confiance en lui et son destin. Mais Cas, son Ange, est là pour lui redonner la foi ...


Alors voila, avec Duneline, on s'est lancé un petit défi : écrire un Dean/Cas qui se passerait juste après l'aventure de Dean avec Anna.

Personnellement, j'ai choisi de faire une song-fic sur une chanson que j'aime beaucoup : Not Alone de Darren Criss.

Malheureusement, ni le beau Winchester ni son adorable ange ne m'appartiennent, à mon grand désespoir !

Voilou ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à aller voir la version de Duneline, "Quand une crise s'invite".

* * *

><p>Après la disparition d'Anna, Dean et Sam étaient retournés chez Bobby. Dean n'avait pas été très bavard, sur le chemin. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de fredonner les chansons que les haut-parleurs de l'Impala faisaient grésiller dans l'habitacle. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière. Peut-être s'attendait-il à la voir apparaitre, se dit Sam, ignorant tout de ce dont la voiture avait été témoin la nuit précédente. Une fois arrivé chez leur père de substitution, ils allèrent directement se coucher, sans un mot.<p>

Mais Dean n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le visage d'Anna le hantait. Il revivait sans cesse le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa grâce. Ses douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes … Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, le temps d'un au revoir. Ces cheveux rougeoyants allaient lui manqués. Pour une fois qu'il appréciait la compagnie d'un ange ! Oh, bien sûr, il y avait Cas …

Un détail lui revint soudain : le regard de Castiel pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il avait baissé les yeux, sans doute par pudeur. Ah, cet Ange … Un jour, il faudrait qu'il fasse son éducation ! Il ne mourrait pas vierge, pas sous sa surveillance ! Et s'il fallait qu'il s'en occupe lui-même … Non, il n'irait pas jusque là, tout de même. Commettre le péché de chair avec un ange, ça devait bien valoir l'enfer, et il n'était pas pressé d'y remettre les pieds. Pas même pour avoir l'occasion de voir les yeux bleus de Cas assombris par le désir, alors qu'il passerait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, tandis que l'autre ferait tomber son trench-coat …

Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Il essaya de reporter son attention sur Anna, mais là, une vague de tristesse le submergea. Elle n'avait pas mérité ça ! Elle qui avait atteint son rêve de vivre parmi les humains avait du se sacrifier pour les sauver, et redevenir un de ces petits soldats sans sentiments ni libre-arbitre. Pourquoi ?

Puisque visiblement, le sommeil ne viendrait pas le chercher avant un bon moment, Dean décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, pour aller se changer les idées. Il descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller les deux chasseurs endormis, puis passa prendre une bière dans le frigo avant de sortir. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa fidèle Impala, et s'assit sur le capot avant de décapsuler sa bouteille et de boire une grande gorgée. Soudain, il sentit comme une chaleur sur son épaule, et une présence familière. Sans même tourner la tête, il sut qu'il était là, à ses côtés, ses yeux pensifs levés vers les étoiles.

- Cas … murmura-t-il, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Les anges ne dorment pas, Dean. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Il faut croire que ton pote Morphée m'a oublié durant sa tournée !

- Je n'aime pas trop Morphée … répondit Cas, qui comme à son habitude prenait tout à la lettre.

Dean but une nouvelle gorgée, avant de se tourner vers l'ange. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-haut ? demanda l'ainé des Winchester.

- Ce que chacun veut y voir …

- T'es pas très bavard, ce soir. Enfin, j'veux dire, moins que d'habitude. Tu as eu des soucis, Cas ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé dans l'entrepôt ?

L'ange posa son regard bleu perçant sur son protégé, qui se demandait toujours s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, quand il faisait ça.

- Non, fut sa seule réponse.

Dean se mit alors à son tour à admirer les étoiles, déstabilisé par le mutisme de son ange. Il commençait à croire qu'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose.

- Où crois-tu qu'elle soit, à présent ? l'interrogea Dean, pour essayer de renouer un semblant de dialogue.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Cas d'une voix plus dure qu'à son habitude.

Serait-il jaloux ? se demanda Dean, l'espace d'une seconde. Non, bien sûr que non. Puis cette pensée fut vite chassée par la colère qu'il ressassait :

- C'est injuste Cas. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille ! Elle a passé sa vie à obéir à votre père, tu crois pas qu'elle avait mérité quelques années de vacances ? C'est vrai quoi, merde, c'est quoi une vie humaine pour vous ?

- Notre père doit avoir ses raisons pour l'avoir rappelé à ses côtés …

- Rappeler … Mais il a rien fait, ton père ! Comment tu peux croire encore à son existence, après tout le bordel auquel on doit faire face ? Il s'est enfuit, ton père, et il a eu bien raison ! Il en a plus rien à foutre des humains, des anges et de toutes ces conneries. Je suis sûr qu'il vit tout seul, bien tranquille sur une petite île bien planquée, à siroter des cocktails.

I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<p>

En entendant les dures paroles proférées par Dean, Cas sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son humain, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Le bleu précédemment acier avait maintenant fait place à un ciel calme …

- Je sais tout ce que tu as vécu, et tout ce que tu vas devoir affronter. Je te vois chaque jour lutter contre les démons, affronter ton destin sans jamais baisser les bras. Comment arrives-tu à faire face à tout ça, sans avoir la foi ? Je sais que mon père a été absent depuis maintenant bien longtemps, mais si tu n'as pas foi en lui, alors ai au moins foi en toi-même. Car moi, je crois en toi, Dean. Et je resterai à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<p>

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Dean regarda l'ange sans comprendre. Il y avait une telle dévotion dans ses yeux, une telle confiance, un tel … amour ?

- J'ai rêvé ou tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais, Cas ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, Dean. J'aime mon père, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Alors qu'est-ce que l'amour sinon la foi ?

- Ça se résume à ça, l'amour, pour toi ? s'étonna Dean.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose :

- C'est la seule façon d'aimer que je connaisse. Y en a-t-il une autre ? Comme celle que tu as partagée avec Anna ?

- Oui, enfin, non … Je ne l'aimais pas, et elle non plus. C'était juste du sexe, du genre « On va mourir demain alors profitons-en ». Et malheureusement, c'est la seule façon que moi, je connaisse.

Castiel fut encore plus étonné. Il croyait que Dean était heureux de son mode de vie. Mais il est vrai qu'en tant que chasseur, il ne restait jamais au même endroit et ne pourrait donc jamais fonder une famille. D'ailleurs, la plupart des chasseurs mourraient très jeunes, et il en avait conscience …

- Je suis désolé, Dean. Si je pouvais t'éviter tout ça, je le ferais, crois moi.

Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<p>

- Si seulement je pouvais ôter ce poids, sur tes épaules …

- Mais tu le fais déjà, Cas.

Dean se rapprocha lentement de son ange, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit loin de lui.

- T'es toujours là pour moi, tu veilles sur moi. Même quand je t'appelle pas, tu viens, comme ce soir. Tu sais toujours quoi faire, toujours quoi dire … Sans même t'en apercevoir, rien qu'en étant là, tu rends les choses plus facile.

Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

A ces mots, Dean porta sa main à la joue de l'ange et la caressa du bout des doigts. Une légère barbe la recouvrait, mais cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire, cela ne le rendait que plus beau, plus vivant, plus humain. Voyant que Castiel ne cherchait pas à se dégager, il approcha doucement son visage du sien. Il sourit en voyant ses grand yeux bleus s'écarquiller, puis il ferma les siens et rétrécit l'espace qui les séparait jusqu'à le rendre nul. Les lèvres de Cas étaient chaudes, rugueuses, mais surtout immuables. Castiel restait là, bras ballant, les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Dean s'écarta de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Excuse-moi, Cas, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aurais pas du.

Puis il commença à descendre du capot, quand la main de son ange se posa à nouveau sur son épaule, juste au dessus de la marque qu'il lui avait faite en l'attrapant pour l'emmener hors de l'enfer. La chaleur de sa paume, même à travers sa veste, était presque insoutenable.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, Dean. Je … Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, à vrai dire.

I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes

- Mais avec toi, pour toi, je veux bien apprendre.

Et il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son chasseur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de douceur, autant d'amour dans un simple baiser. Ah, cet Ange … Mais en pensant justement au serviteur de Dieu que Castiel était, Dean interrompit cet instant de bonheur, mort d'inquiétude :

- T'es sur qu'on fait rien de mal, Cas ? Parce que j'ai vu l'enfer, et j'ai pas envie d'y retourner, ni de t'y entrainer avec moi !

- N'ai pas peur, lui dit Castiel d'une voix douce et rassurante, en se rapprochant de lui. Si Dieu m'a mis sur ta route, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison …

Et cela suffit à Dean, qui se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

I look for reasons  
>But I don't need 'em<br>All I need is to look in your eyes  
>And I realize<p>

Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

* * *

><p>N'hésitez plus, cliquez et donnez moi votre avis !<p> 


End file.
